


Forgive Me Father, For I have sinned

by hannyhasmyfancy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannyhasmyfancy/pseuds/hannyhasmyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priest!AU, Dean is a priest, he apparently had a thing with Sam years ago, now he's into Cas but he's still into Sam. Oh and Sam and Gabe had a thing going but then... Just read it, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ok guys! Sorry about any mistakes about the religion or anything. I'm not Catholic! I'm really not even religious.. So yeah! And this hasn't been beta'd or anything sooo if you have anything I need to fix just tell me ok? :))) Enjoy! I decided to switch it up! Usually it's Cas who is the preacher or the pastor or the patchriarch or priest or whatever and I decided to make it Dean... Soo.. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned." Cas sat on the other side of the window, speaking in a low voice.

"Tell me of it, my son." (1) Father Dean listened closer. He knew that voice, he loved to hear that voice during mass.

"Father.. At night.. When I'm alone.. I-" Cas was stammering. This was embarassing to admit to the man who his fantasies were about, let alone his priest.

"Continue, my son." Dean said, folding his hands over his lap.

"At night I.. I touch.. myself... To... Uhm.." Cas was blushing behind the grate of the window, while Dean was growing hard on the other side. "to the thought of you.. Father.."

Dean suppressed a moan as he rubbed himself through his pants. He slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible, unzipped his slacks.

"Tell me about them, Castiel." The priest said, trying to keep his voice level.

Cas blushed even redder, thankful for the grate. "Well.. Usually it's after Mass.. Or during confession... like now.." He licked his lips, getting hard himself. Cas shifted his hips, trying to get the slightest friction from his jeans. "And I would, ehem, kneel down in front of you and, uh.."

Cas' breathing was getting faster as he grew harder, and as his cock grew, so did his confidence. He opened up the door to his side of the confession room (?) and looked around, making sure no one was in the chapel. They were completely alone. He opened up the other side to a very inviting site.

He saw Dean, with his right hand around his erect cock and the other one gripping his thigh trying to keep his moan in. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was biting his lip, thrusting into his hand. He didn't notice his door open and close but he did notice when Cas got down in from of him and move his hand, replacing it with his own, and taking the tip into his mouth.

"Oh God!" Dean exclaimed, partly from surprise, the other part from pleasure.

Cas sucked him all the way to the base, the big cock hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed around the head making the hand that Dean wasn't gripping his own leg with shoot to Cas' hair. Cas held Dean's hips down so he didn't choke him.

Dean was already almost there when Cas had come in so it wasn't long before he was coming into the younger man's mouth, moaning through his orgasm and pulling Cas to him and kissing every drop that dripped out of his mouth or didn't make it in, off of his face, before kissing him full on the mouth.

"Now we've both sinned." Dean said with a smile. He started to undo Cas' jeans when he heard Jo Harvelle come through the door, "Father? Is there anyone here? Damn it, Dean! When you leave, you're supposed to lock the doors!"

"Yeah I'm here. Leave when I get her out of here ok?" Dean said with a smile and kiss and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since their little "encounter" in the confession booth and Castiel couldn't stop thinking about it. Everytime he heard Father Dean's name or even saw him on the street in town, it's a small town, his heart would beat like humming bird wings and his stomach would explode into butterflies.

They hadn't said anything to each other, just a nod of the head, a quick wave, or a handshake if they got close enough, but Cas loved it, and secretly, so did Dean. He loved the way the younger man's hand felt in his, and the little smile he recieved when he nodded his head. And Cas loved the way Dean's much larger fingers tightened around his already large hand.

Cas hadn't told anyone but his brother, Gabriel, what had happened. He responded with a very... Gabriel response...

"No. Way. Dude I need details."

Cas cringed, "Seriously?" he asked, blushing from his nose to the tips of his ears.

"Not dirty details! But like, was he as big as his brother?" Everybody knew that Gabriel and Dean's brother, Sam, were an "item" but neither of them had told anyone but their respective brothers that they were gay.

"Gabe, I don't know how big Sam is," the older brother started to speak and motion with his hands, but Cas cut him off, "AND I DON'T WANT TO!... But he is.. above average." He said blushing deeper.

They were quiet after Gabe had punched Cas in the arm and made a crude remark.

"So... Does he know?" The light haired brother asked quietly.

"Know what?"

"You know what!" Gabe said shoving Cas lightly.

"Know that I love him? That I'm deeply in love with him?" Castiel got up off of the bed and started pacing while he was speaking. "That I've been in love with him since we were teenagers? That I would give anything to have him love me back?"

"...yeah...that..."

Cas sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "No. He doesn't know."

"Well... I think he feels the same way." Gabe stated, matter-of-factly.

The younger man rolled his eyes and plopped into the nearest arm chair. "He hasn't said anything to me all week. Maybe he's having trouble with his faith or something."

"Well, little brother, you haven't said a word to him either." And he left him with that.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since their little "encounter" in the confession booth and Dean couldn't stop thinking about it. Everytime he heard Castiel's name or even saw him on the street in town, it's a small town, his heart would beat like humming bird wings and his stomach would erupt into butterflies.

They hadn't said anything to each other, just a nod of the head, a quick wave, or a handshake if they got close enough, but Dean loved it, and he hoped Cas did, too. He loved the way he could almost wrap his entire hand around the younger man's. He loved the feel of Castiel's skin on his own, the feel of the calluses from hard days work.

Dean hadn't told anyone but his younger brother, Sam, what had happened in the confession booth and Sam responded very Sam-like.

"I'm... happy for you...?" Sam was unsure of what Dean wanted him to say. "I thought you... I don't know, took an oath or something, to be celibate?"

"I did. But ever since Pope Francis came... things are different. And being gay isn't as frowned upon as it was when I became a priest." Dean was pacing around Sam and the table, while simultaneously ringing his hands.

"Well.. uh.. Have you talked to him?" Sam asked, some what distracted by a text on his phone, he smiled at the screen.

"No. Not since it happened. And what would I say to him?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe, "Hey I love you. Have since you were fourteen, have since before I went off to college, always think about you when I masturbate, for starters." Sam said absent mindedly, while responding to whoever messaged him.

Dean choked on his coffee. "I don't do that!" He said, defensively, fixing his sleeves, and wiping the coffee off the front of his vest. "It's a sin."

"I seem to remember someone," Sam mumbled, under his breath, flinging a look at his brother. "saying the same thing about homosexuals and incest."

"Hey!" The Priest pointed at the younger man. "I was trying to figure myself out for myself."

Dean walked over behind Sam and put his hands on his shoulders, "And incest," Dean moved his hands down to Sam's thighs, "is a sin."

Dean walked out the door but before he left he heard Sam say, "That doesn't make me miss you any less, Dean."

"I know, Sammy..." And then he was gone and Sam was leaving for a date with Gabriel.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam stumbled in the house, drunk, and flung his jacket on the back of the couch. He found Dean at the dining room table, going over bills for the Church. The Priest looked up at his younger brother and swallowed. He always gets handsy when he's been drinking.

Dean stood, "Need some help there, buddy?" he reached out to Sam, who had just tripped over an invisible pebble.

"Don' c'll me buhddy." He slurred. Dean licked his lips and retracted his hand, along with his offer. He pulled out a chair for his brother and sat back down in his own. Sam looked at the older man quizzically, before taking his seat.

"How was your date?" Dean asked, looking back down at the papers, ignoring Sam's eyes on him.

"Itws great. We bruk up." He stared at his brother for a moment longer, before laying his head on the table in front of him.

"What? Why? What happened?" The questions were firing from Dean's lips before he could stop himself.

Sam lifted his head, opening his eyes like it was painful, and furrowed his brow at the other man. "We duhcided that we shud see other people. He's found a sudden interest in some slut in town."

Dean didn't think that was the whole truth but he chose not to push him. "Are you alright?" He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"'m fine. I was gunna break up with 'im 'nyway." He sigh, praying Dean didn't remove his hand.

"And why is that?" The hand stayed put.

Sam looked up at his brother with sad eyes, "I have feelings for someone else." Dean's hand moved to the younger man's cheek. "Sammy..."

He stood up and went to walk to the stair case. "I'm going to bed, Sammy, I'll talk to you tomorrow?" When you're sober. Sam's hand shot up and grabbed Dean's wrist.

"Please don't leave me." He whispered, moving to stand in front of his brother, pressing his forehead to the other's, his eyes squeezed shut, his hands sliding down to Dean's hips, resting his finger tips on the tops of his jeans.

Dean swallowed, "Sam.. Sammy, buddy-" Sam's eyes snapped open, glaring into his older brother's green orbs. "Don't call me buddy, Dean."

The older man was staring at the younger, looking for the little boy he knew was still in there, "Sammy...," he took a deep breath, "baby, I think it's time for bed, yeah?"

"I suppose.."

They made their way up the staircase and Dean deposited his little brother in the first room on the left, the room they had shared for years as children, then a year and a half as lovers. He dropped Sam on his bed, leaning him back onto the pillow, removing his shoes, pants, and button down before pulling the covers up to his chest.

He walked to the door, hand just about to turn off the light, when he heard Sam's faint voice from the bed, "Dean.. do you ever miss me?" Dean sighed, and hung his head. YES! I miss your lips and your fingers and your scent on me in the mornings.

"No, buddy, not like that, not anymore." He flipped the switch and made his way out before he had to hear the sobs of his younger brother.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just gonna be a destiel oneshot but then people were like "What's next?" so I added things and it got away from me I'm sorry


End file.
